Answers in the shadows
by Hikage Von blitz
Summary: As the Buizel Blitz searches for answers to his past, the Umbreon Yozora is searching for answers of his own. Join this odd pair as they search for what they feel they have lost, but will they find what they're looking for? This is a co-write with Braindead123, so he deserves equal credit where equal credit is due.
1. A hostile encounter

**HOSTILE ENCOUNTER**

**'A Buizel, eh?' thought the Umbreon called Yozora, stalking the water-weasel from inside a bush like the hunter he was. 'I almost pity the ignorant creature... almost.' Bracing his legs to pounce, the stone-cold night Pokemon waited for the best opening.**

**As the Buizel, Blitz, swam up the river he couldn't help but think why he deserved to have been deserted or, as a Zubat had told him, his parents mistake him for an orange. 'Really I look nothing like an orange, do i. No i do... Saatana' Blitz swore, as he swam into a rock then the river bank. 'Arrgh' Blitz cried in rage.**

**To Yozora, the Buizel was just talking nonsense, but the night Pokemon was certainly no stranger to such betrayal either. However, he has hardened his heart against such needless feelings as pain by this point. Having no sense of honor for the hunt, even, he leapt claws-brandished towards the dejected Buizel without even announcing himself.**

**Yozora had caught Blitz clean, with no struggle, no blood and most importantly no noise. Blitz only realised what had happend when he felt a searing pain in his right side as he turned his head trying to see what was causing it, "what the he" before he finished his sentence he felt another searing pain, this time on his other side. This threw Blitz into a complete frenzy, this only caused him to get his left foot stuck under a tree root. 'Why do i bother trying to fight. I was told i was no good' Blitz said aloud. 'Whatever you are just hurry up and end my misery' challenged Blitz, with the idea of playing possum, to wait for his attacker to get close then to strike full force and hopefully win, that's was his plan at least.**

**What? That was it? That wasn't why Yozora hunted, why he killed. He wanted a fight! He wanted something that would make him feel something, anything! The Buizel's apparent surrender only served to make the Umbreon lose interest, so he turned away, scoffing at Blitz. "Is that all?"**

**'Yes that is all. You go a problem with an easy dinner? Countered Blitz. It was only after he had finished saying that, that he had realised what he had said. Thinking fast Blitz tried to apologise but his words where either caught in his throat or just wouldn't form properly. 'I... I'm sossy, i didn't mean it leave me... Just... I'm sor' At this point Blitz knew he was losing a battle. As he freed his foot he decided now was the time to fight. He decided, even though he hated it, he would strike from behind. So with that decided he released a sonic boom at Yozora.**

**Once Blitz gave up, the night Pokemon quit caring about him and so payed his words no heed. The attack, though, caught him absolutely off guard, and he received the shock of his life in being out of the blue blown off his feet and in some pain. Still, at least it was something. "Ngh... So that's how it is?" he grunted, struggling to get up.**

**Blitz gave Yozora no time to recover before he launched an aqua jet, but he missed his mark by mere inches. 'What, how did I miss him? Blitz said as he crashed into a tree. He shook his head trying to clear his mind as he stood up. 'Wait where did that thing go? What is wrong with me, am i going mad and imagining all this? As Blitz searched for Yozora he couldn't help feeling that, the umbreon was standing right in front of him.**

**When Yozora made his way to his feet, he gocked at the Buizel in a sort of condescending disbelief. "...seriously?" he muttered to himself before calling out, "You aren't worth my time, rodent! You'll never make me feel alive!"**

**As Blitz turned towards the sound of the voice he cried out in anguish at the insult 'good the intention was to make you feel dead' this time he simply kicked out trying to hit the night hunter. To Blitz's surprise he had hit something solid and it wasn't wood. 'Ha, now do you feel alive? Snarled the Buizel as he continued to punch and kick the same spot. Then when he thought the end was near he struck fast and hard with an ice punch, packing more force than a snorlax jumping off the top floor of a skyscraper. 'Consider yourself to feel dead' Blitz whispered.**

**I-impossible! Yozora was beaten? The ice punch left him down for the count, curled up in pain, and gasping for breath. "You..." he mumbled weakly. "Who are you?" He was afraid, the Umbreon, afraid of the pain, but not of death. He was angry at Blitz for inflicting the pain. Strangely, above all, he was... Happy?**

**'Im the person who just beat you to a pulp' Blitz said as he offered the Umbreon his paw. 'You going to accept or just lie there?' Then Blitz had an idea, he thought while he was in control he might as well enjoy the moment. So he took his paw back and just simply stared at the thing that could have so easily killed him, yet he felt sympathy and pity for it but,**

**Why?**

**"Ha... Haha..." Laughed the Umbreon weakly. "Does it matter if I accept?" His previously sharp vision was becoming blurry. "Either way... That's what happened." Squeezing his eyes shut, he howled in agony, writhing a little. Still, at least he felt something.**


	2. Love thine enemy

**Answers in the shadows**

**LOVE THINE ENEMY**

**Dawn was just breaking when Blitz awoke to check on the Umbreon, he still couldn't understand why he cared for it. Yet after his encounter and nearly killing Yozora, he thought he should at least try to help him recover. Now in daylight did Blitz notice the damage he had caused. There where several large bruises over the Umbreon's back and side, each one an ugly purple. Then he noticed that he had caused some swelling around the shoulder area. **

**"Oh, damn. What have I done to you?" Blitz whispered to himself. "I'm sorry" he said sadly falling to his knees.**

**"B-bastard!" Grunted the Umbreon upon coming to and noticing his company. "What are you doing? Did you hear me beg for mercy? I refuse to be in your debt!" He spat bitterly.**

**"I never said you where. I just felt guilty for nearly killing you, you miserable piece of crap" Blitz retorted slightly stung. All he wanted to do was help Yozora, why couldn't he see that. Why must he be so bitter about defeat.**

**"That's a lie!" Declared Yozora, rising to his feet quickly... and falling back down just as quickly . He seemed to have no sense of balance. Through clenched teeth, he shouted, "You have no reason to save me if I cannot or will not repay, so go away!"**

**"Fine by me then" Blitz said with a shrug **

**"It won't be me who dies next to a stream, will it" with that Blitz turned and left. "I really wish i could have done something for him but, he seems quite happy to die alone" Blitz sighed. As he walked he came to a small clearing in the forest, he walked to the centre of it and sat down to begin meditating. The Buizel had once been told that meditation would help clear his mind but, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't do it. All he could think about was that stubborn Umbreon "Arrgh" Blitz cried out in frustration.**

**"Is this death?" Wondered Yozora alone. "Is the sensation leaving my body an indication of death? No! I'm not done yet! I still don't know what Life feels like! I cannot die here!" He issued a desperate, ear-splitting cry to the world. He was afraid, not of death, but of its consequences. "Help me! I must not die here!" If he had to indebt himself to another, so be it at this point.**

**It just so happens that Blitz had came to a decision, he would help Yozora whether he likes it or not. As Blitz was returning to where he had left him, he heard Yozora's cry. This threw Blitz into a new state of panic, not for himself but, for Yozora. He sprinted the remaining distance hoping he would make it in time. **

**As he arrived he saw Yozora still lying where he had left him. Blitz walked other to him slowly and quietly as to not alarm him. "Are you ready to accept some help now" he asked in a voice nothing more than a whisper.**

**"Yes! Anything!" Grovelled Yozora, "I cannot die before I find my answer!" His breath started to labor again and become rapid from all the stress of the situation. Everything was starting to hurt less, but that only meant he was starting to lose his senses again.**

**"Well I will happily help you, under three conditions.**

**The first you help me find my answers as well.**

**The second you answer some of my questions about you.**

**The third, you need to stop being a moody git ok. If,your happy with these conditions i will help you" Although Blitz knew he was taking advantage of Yozora's weakend condition he needed help to find his answers and possibly his own family. "So do you accept?" The Buizel said with a slight smile.**

**Though it hurt physically, the Umbreon chuckled a little. "You hypocrite. What happened to helping me out of the supposed kindness of your heart?" After coughing a couple of times, Yozora reluctantly agreed, "I accept your terms. Let me find my answers, and you'll get yours, whatever they are."**

**Now it was Blitz's turn to laugh. "Hypocrite or not, I'm helping you right. So don't complain about it. If its answers you want then you might as well start asking the questions. But first what is your name? Where are you from? Why did you try to kill me? Why do you hate me so much? Answer these questions and i will try to answer yours. That's fair isn't it?" Although Blitz had asked the questions he was afraid of the answers he might be given and yet he somehow felt he may become more sympathetic towards the Umbreon.**

**"Who am I?" gasped the night hunter. "I've named myself Kenshi Yozora. I know not from where I am. Quite simply, I tried to kill you because you wee there. It's that simple. As for why I hate you, I do not. I feel nothing at all for you, neither love nor hate. Now, I believe I have fulfilled one condition, unless you must know more."**

**"Yes I want to know what questions you want answered, it may seem like I'm trying to force everything out of you but I'm not. I may be able to answer some of your questions. And how is it you managed to just disappear while we were battling? That is all i wish to know." Said Blitz he somehow felt like he should repay Yozora for answering so freely and for be so forthcoming. "Then you may ask any question you wish" Blitz said against his better judgement. Blitz sat down in front of Yozora waiting for,his answers and bracing himself for what he anticipates as a barrage of questions.**

**"Psh, don't flatter yourself, rodent. I only want to know your name," stated Yozora, his cold, crimson eyes staring upwards into those of the Buizel, "and why you would have saved me before. That, I still do not understand."**

**"Name is Hikage Von Blitz but, everyone calls me Blitz. I don't like my name it contradicts who I am. I saved you because I unintentionally nearly killed you. You may not feel emotions and guilt but i do. Go ahead Yozora call it being weak if you must but that is why I would have saved you before." Blitz said coldly. Then he added "you still haven't answered my other question, how did you disappear last night during our battle?" The last part was said slightly calmer and kinder. Blitz was all new to someone talking to him the way Yozora did. He felt as if he said one thing that offended Yozora that he would be dead in mere seconds. "Now as for your injuries, i can only recommend moving. You will soon get use to the pain and be able to walk again" Blitz said avoiding eye contact. Truth be told Blitz was terrified of Yozora but, he couldn't figure out why.**

**"So your emotions influenced your perception of right and wrong?" wondered Yozora, "Interesting." Unexpectedly, Yozora really was intrigued by this Buizel. The Umbreon tried to get his feet beneath him, but had to lean against a tree to remain standing. "But I don't know what you mean by 'disappearing.' When do you think I vanished?"**

**"Straight after i launched that aqua jet and hit the tree instead. Oh Yozora i honestly would use a rock to support you, it's steadier and there's less chance of annoying bug types" Blitz said "well I guess we best get moving hadn... Wait you mean you didn't disappear but, I couldn't see you. Not even those rings on you body." whilst Blitz had been saying this he had to sit down because he was starting to feel a little dizzy trying to understand what Yozora was saying. And whether it was true or not.**

**Yozora glanced at his rings briefly, which still glowed very dimly during the day, and answered, "I don't know what to tell you. I wasn't even moving a muscle. You must have poor aim, because I was an easy target." When he felt the tree start to sway in the wind, Yozora lay back down. "But maybe you were right about the rock."**

**"What do you mean I have poor aim. I could hit you from the other side of this river easily." Although Yozora had only been answering Blitz's question Blitz was insulted by it. "And any fool would know a rock is firmer than a tree." Blitz said all of this with confidence but he was still doubting himself. But what if I do have bad aim. This one thought caused Blitz to feel worst and dizzier to the point where he had to lie down. To avoid passing out in front of Yozora.**

**"Other side of the river, huh?" repeated Yozora, narrowing his eyes and scanning the area, soon inclining his head in that very direction. "Do you see those two trees close together there? Pass between them with Aqua Jet, and I'll eat my words!" he challenged smugly.**

**"Your on. Mmm, which two trees did you say again. Just joking, I know where I'm aiming" as Blitz narrowed his eyes to restrict his field of vision to the spot he was aiming for. When he felt ready he stood up, swaying slightly, then started to breathe slowly. Then he took up the position to execute an aqua jet. Then he kicked of, engulfing himself in a wall of water, propelling himself forward. When he was half way across the river Blitz noticed something that caught his eye. It looked like a shadow of another pokemon but then it was gone. That small lapse in Blitz's concentration caused him to hit the tree to his left, causing him to flinch but otherwise passing between them unharmed. "I'd like to see you get a shadow ball between the trees then" Blitz shouted, now it was he's turn to be smug.**

**Yozora's crimson eyes went wide upon seeing Blitz complete the feat; if those trees were any narrower, the Buizel wouldn't even have fit! Not to be outdone by this rodent, Yozora narrowed his eyes once more, gathered his concentration, and let a Shadow Ball fly... and miss fairly widely to the right. "Damnit!" he cried both from frustration and the pain that the effort caused him.**

**Blitz swam back over to Yozora slowly, he was now aware of the gashes that Yozora had left when he attacked Blitz, he was in agony, swimming but, he refused to show it i front of Yozora. "Hey, that was a good try, it aint easy" Blitz said with genuine kindness. "Those trees don't offer a great deal of room for error" he said as he smiled at him. **

**As much as he hated to admit it, Blitz had plainly and simply bested the Umbreon, and Yozora did agree to terms. "Fine. I concede," he grumbled, "Your precision is above mine." He even went so far as to look away in shame, a new sensation for him.**

**"Yozora, look there's no point in being upset over been beaten, it only makes defeat worst" Blitz said trying not to sound cocky or big headed. At the same time he was massaging his wounds from last nights fight. They where unbelievably deep but there was no blood at all. "Come on we should get moving now, its not wise to stay anywhere longer than we need to" Blitz said trying to take Yozora's mind of loosing the challange.**

**Upset? Was that the name for this feeling? Perhaps meeting this Buizel was a small blessing. He really was starting to feel something, almost as if he was truly alive... but, no, that was a long way off. After trying and failing a couple of times to stand, the Umbreon eventually managed to remain upright. "Then let us be off," he concurred. Perhaps he could make this work...**


	3. Wetting the bed

**WETTING THE BED**

**As the two injured enemies walked, Blitz couldn't help flinching with every step he took. "How the hell did that Umbreon do so much bloody damage" Blitz thought then he tripped and landed on his side, scraping his wounds across the forest floor. "SAATANA" he cried in anguish and pain, there where tears in his eyes now, he couldn't help it, he started to cry. It was that or kill that damn Umbreon.**

**Oh, how Yozora would have loved to scathingly remark upon the Buizel's weak demeanor, but he was bound now not to do so by Blitz's conditions. He didn't offer any sympathy, though. Without so much as slowing down, he asked, "What are we looking for, anyway? You said you wanted answers to more than just a couple of personal questions."**

**As Blitz slowly gained control over himself again he said through gritted teeth "I'm looking for any signs of other Buizels, i can't say how large they are, their scent or anything. All i know is they're Buizels" he said as he dragged himself to his feet slowly. "So what are we searching for, for you then hmm? Anything in particular, or is this just something to tire me out so you can finish what you started?" Blitz was angry for letting himself cry in front of Yozora, so he was taking his anger out on him.**

**"Tempting, but I think you're more helpful to me alive," admitted Yozora indifferently, "You see, that which I seek cannot be seen with the eyes - at least, I believe it cannot. It can only be sensed with the mind. Every time I think I'm close, it has a habit of... slipping away, shall we say. You are currently my only lead."**

**"Fine. Look its getting dark, we should find some shelter ok" even as Blitz spoke his vision started to weaken but, Blitz was unaware of this. An hour had passed and the two pokemon had found a reasonable shelter. As they sat around a fire that had taken the best part of half an hour to make Blitz suddenly asked "Hey, Yozora does your name have any meaning at all. You know does it connect you to anything, is it a symbol of respect? At all. Now when I ask this i mean your whole name, Kenshi Yozora."**

**"My name?" echoed the Umbreon, "It is of little significance. 'Yozora' is a name that more or less translates into 'night sky of our tongue. 'Kenshi' comes from another tongue - one which eludes me at the present - which expresses the word 'lost.' Why the curiosity?"**

**Blitz sighed "you see, I have very little memory of my past life, I only remember being told what my name meant. It's one of few things i cling to. I just wanted to know that's all." This time Blitz turned away from Yozora to hide his tears. "How long can i hide my secret for" he thought as he shuddered with tears.**

**The Umbreon perked up a little and made eye-contact for the first time in a while upon hearing this, even though Blitz wouldn't look at him back. "Your past is a mystery?" he asked rhetorically. So they had that in common, at least. "What does Hikage Von Blitz mean, anyway? It's a rather unusual name."**

**As Blitz yet again calmed himself down he turned back round to face Yozora. "My name is split into three. Hikage being my fathers side of the family means shade. Von is my mothers side of the family meaning of. Blitz is our family name meaning lightening. All in all my name means, shade of lightening." As Blitz finished speaking he started to think more highly of Yozora, he hadn't had a conversation with any one for years. Now he was talking to a complete stranger telling him everything about himself. "Look Yozora I'm sorry for the way snapped at you earlier i had no right to do so. I was just angry ok, for admitting defeat and giving into pain. Everyday I spend out here brings me closer to either my family or my undoing. I'm th... Than... I'm thankful for your company." Blitz rushed the last sentence, but it was true he was thankful for Yozora's company.**

**Hmm? Yozora didn't think that gratitude was one of the emotions that he had this far felt at this Buizel's paws, and so he didn't quite manage to grasp the significance of it. "So is that what you wanted my help finding?" asked he, "your family? What makes your matron, sire, and litter mates so important to you?"**

**Blitz looked at Yozora for a moment trying to figure him out. Then he said slowly "you see, I don't know anything about them other than they either deserted me or they mistook me for" as sat there he couldn't help thinking how stupid he sounded. In fact he was waiting for Yozora to burst out laughing, to make jokes about him, either way he answered honestly.**

**"Mistaken for a... never mind," replied the Umbreon, shaking his head in mild confusion. "My belly aches. Since you obviously don't hunt, I suppose it's on me to fill our bellies." A little more easily this time, Yozora rose to his feet. "You may be a decent fighter, but you have proven yourself to be a horrible killer, after all."**

**"You ever heard of fruit?" The question was simple and direct "ok Yozora I'm not a carniv..." Blitz sprang to his feet and ran to the edge of their shelter before he hit a a tree "damn it" he said under his breath. "Where are you? And what the hell did. Just hit?" As he moved a lot slower this tim she sat back down by the fire. "Like I wa saying I'm not a carnivore i eat vegetation Ok"**

**"...I haven't moved yet, Blitz," scoffed the Umbreon. "Fine, then. Eat your grass and berries. How you stand such Buneary food is beyond me." Rings glowing, Yozora started to set off. "I, however, was made to kill... or, rather, I believed so at one point. Who knows? This may be my last hunt. But I will hunt tonight."**

**"You do that let me know when you get back" with that said Blitz curled up and went to sleep. **

**"What where am i?" Blitz said finding himself in a colourful cave. In this cave there was a small group of Sneasel, an old sandslash and in a corner there sat a Zoroark. "What a minute his looks familiar." As Blitz said this the image warped and showed him the caves entrance where the sneasels where picking on the Zoroark, then a Buizel walked up to them and was punched brutally in the chest. The scene to jump a little ahead in time to show the Zoroark walking away from the Buizel just before it cried into its fur.**

**Blitz sat upright in an instant, confused. "What the hell was that? That Zoroark looked familiar." Blitz looked around to see that the fire had gone out and it was noictch black. Blitz didn't know how much had passed but now he felt in easy. "Y... Yozora where are you?" He said into the never ending darkness uncertainly.**

**Unfortunately, Yozora's suspicions were correct. While he feasted on his kill, a distance from the camp, he found, as usual, no satisfaction in it. Only the satisfaction of a full belly, which was hardly what he was after. "That confirms it, then," decided the Umbreon, "that Buizel has to be the key. I suppose I'll help him in hopes that doing so also helps me." No longer hungry, Yozora began to return to Blitz.**

**After that dream, Blitz was unable to sleep again that night, so he waited for, Yozora to return his hunting. "I swear I've seen that dream somewhere before, except i don't think it was a dream" Blitz said as he pondered over this he noticed a shadow moving about just on the outskirts of their camp. Blitz froze in fear. "Why am I shivering, it isn't cold, I'm not wet" then the shadowed moved again closer to Blitz this time. Then Blitz launched a water gun at it. By the small light the attack created he saw there was nothing there. "I... I'm actually scared of the dark" Blitz said curling up to protect himself.**

**Yozora had to admit to being rather confused by the tree trunk that was soaking wet upon his return when it hadn't rained in days, but the Buizel in the fetal position became his new source of focus fairly quickly. Now that he cared a little about this Pokemon, though, he was confused; what was he supposed to do? This situation was entirely new to him!**

**Up on seeing more movement Blitz launched another water gun, missing Yozora completely but the small amount of light created was enough for Blitz to see it was Yozora. "Oh you don't have a clue how happy I am to see you. Look I'm not happy to admit it but, I'm afraid of the dark. Could you keep watch for the night?" Blitz asked. Yozora just simply sat down and stared at the Buizel then said in a flat tone showing no emotion "fine". Blitz took this as a good sign. So with Yozora keeping watch Blitz slowly drifted of to a haunted sleep of dreams and nightmares. Shortly after Yozora joined him in the world of dreams.**


	4. sluggish memories

Answers in the shadows

Sluggish memories

As Blitz started to come round from a troubled sleep, he noticed something wasn't quite right. As he looked around trying to get his bearings. As he turned onto his side he noticed Yozora lying mere millimetres away from him. "Holy crap! What are you doing getting that close to me? Blitz asked jumping to his feet and falling over a log, landing with a solid thud.

The sudden jolt got Yozora to open his eyes quickly, suddenly alert, and lash out in the direction if the voice's direction. In an instant, the Umbreon was just millimetres away again, his claw a millimetre away from the water-weasel's left eye. He managed to stop himself in time, though, remembering that he needed the Buizel. Still, "Wake me so suddenly again, Hikage, and my self-control may not be so strong."

"Hey, I'm sorry Yozora, I was just startled to see you that close to me" Blitz whimpered, being able to see Yozora's claw so close. "Yeh know I don't think it would have made much difference if you removed my left eye. I'm sorry any way but, honestly you where only millimetres away from my head" Blitz continued to apologise.

"Hmph," grunted the Umbreon condescendingly, "I hope you don't think anything of it," was next what he adamantly stated. Withdrawing his claws, he asked Blitz, "So what's you plan? Would you have us walk blindly through the forest hoping that we might come across another Buizel?"

"That is precisely what I intended to do. Unless you have a better idea" Blitz snapped. As Blitz got to his feet he couldn't help but, think that the very little emotion Yozora had shown before was just a ploy to coax him into tiring him out. "We'll come on then what's your idea? Blitz pressed Yozora for an answer.

"I was right," condescended Yozora, "You are a pitiful hunter. Think about it. You're a water dweller, in case you haven't noticed. Has it never occurred to you that you should check near the water?" In curiosity, he tilted his head, but his red eyes were still cold as ice.

"Why do you think I was in the river when you attacked me hmm?" Blitz said his own red eyes staring back at Yozora. "I had been searching for Buizels. But since you attacked me I've stayed clear of them" Blitz retorted. Why must that Umbreon be so dim witted to think he would not have known that. "Any way can you even swim?"

"Do you think I would confront a water Pokemon in the water If I couldn't even swim? Of course I can!" snapped the Umbreon. "So you expect to find the others without following the river? How daft." In actuality, Yozora just wanted to change the subject with that last bit. In truth, swimming was not his strong suit.

"Well when you put it that way. It does seem daft to not follow the river" Blitz admitted. "First, we need to tidy this mess up" Blitz said as he gestures to their shelter they had been using for the night. "Oh, there was no need to get snappy either, mate"

"You're the one with paws that can hold things," pointed out Umbreon, not even standing up. "Unless you would like that I simply blast it apart, cleanup is your job here. Once your done, we'll go back to the river and see what we can see, smell what we can smell."

Quite naturally Blitz wasn't happy with this. "I'll give you clean up Kenshi" Blitz muttered under his breath as he began to pick up the remains of their fire. Then he tripped over a rock that was jutting out of the ground, and the fire wood went flying, hitting Yozora. Blitz had to quickly busy himself to prevent himself laughing at the sight. "I'm sorry, I didn't see that rock there" Blitz was honest about that but he could have easily kept hold of the fire wood.

The flying firewood smacked Yozora straight in the forehead, something about which he was not happy. Plus, something in Blitz' tone gave away that the whole incident wasn't accidental. "Hey, look over here!" shouted he after having readied a Hypnosis. As soon as Hikage turned around, he would be out like a light.

"Did you find any Bui" Blitz had turned around to be hit head on by the hypnosis. His world started to spin, and he felt like he was continuously rolling over and over again.

"Fuck that Umbreon" Blitz swore, just as he had finished that sentence he heard another sentence starting with the word "Saatana" Blitz's head snapped to face the direction the voice had come from. A Buizel that looked similar to Blitz was limping to the cave that Blitz had seen last time he fell asleep. "This place seems so familiar to me, but wh..."

All Yozora would have seen was Blitz thrashing about in a frenzy. Then he jolted up right. "I've got an idea where we should be going"

Yozora tilted his head in curiosity, hoping Blitz was alright. After all, he was back to square one in his own mystery without him. The head only tilted further when Blitz woke up so suddenly and cried such a thing out. "What? We haven't even begun to search!"

"Ok first, what the hell where you thinking, doing that to me. second I saw a place where I had been once. I think we should try there." Blitz explained hurriedly. Then h was on his feet and had starting to walk in what he thought was the right direction.

"You coming Yozora?"

"Wha- Blitz! Blitz, what are you doing?" called the night Pokemon, hastily standing up and pursuing the Buizel himself. "You dolt! Where do you think you're going? Talk some sense."

"Oi, I'm not a dolt. This place is a place where I feel I had spent a great deal of time, so I thought we ought to give it a look over" Blitz explained excitedly. 'Could I have just found them?' He thought happily. "And I don't hear you coming up with any ideas where to start looking." Blitz said over his shoulder smiling.


	5. end of the road

Answers in the shadows

End Of The Road

As Blitz and Yozora stood outside the old cave, that had once been a classroom to Blitz, Blitz felt a shiver run over his body. To be so close to a place he had spent so much time in during his child hood. "C'mon lets have a look around" Blitz encouraged excitedly.

"Look around for what?" contested the Pokemon of darkness, "What are we even doing here? You have yet to distinguish why on Earth we've come here to this location. There is no scent to be picked up, and no trail to follow. You have led us on a wild goose chase."

"Like I said last time, this is a place that I remember so, it must be important" replied Blitz calmly. Then he started to move forward. As he crossed the thresh hold he heard a steady rumbling sound getting louder until...

A sandslash with red spikes instead of brown, crystal blue eyes and a large rock in his hand dug up from underneath Blitz. "Leave now" the sand slash wheezed from its old age, then it threw the rock at Blitz. Blitz was paralysed by fear as he just simply stared at the incoming rock.

What in hell? How did Yozora not smell this intruder? Regardless, he at least had the reflexes to shatter the stone with a Shadow Ball, and the shrapnel fell at the water-weasel's feet. Without considering, as he thought here was no need to, he immediately began to charge a second shadow ball to kill this attacker before it killed them.

"Yozora no! Don't kill him" Blitz shouted snapping out of his momentary confusion. "Bl... Blitz is that you" the sandslash asked weekly.

"Yes it is Dr Horu" Blitz replies smiling

"No, I am no longer a professor here. I am blind and far too old to teach anymore." The sandslash said with tears in his eyes.

"Have you seen any other Buizels come by here lately?" blitz asked excitedly.

"Are you fu... I'm sorry no I haven't. I saw a Zoroark that reminded me of that lad you got along with what was his name now. Shaku shukkuka. It was something along those lines any way" said Horu waving a dismissive hand. "Well thank you." Blitz said trying to mask his disappointment.

Yozora narrowed his eyes and didn't sheathe his claws, as he was still very suspicious. Still, he did end his Shadow Ball attack. "Too old to teach cubs, are you?" echoed he in disbelief, "Then what business have you in a school? An old, weak Pokemon like ought to be resting in his den... or filling somebody's belly."

"This is my den" snapped Horu "and I assure you eating me weren't do you any good" he continued. "And I could still take you on in a battle. Before you ask I'm only blind because a pair of floatzels came by a couple of years back and blinded me to stop me from teaching and ruining my life" Horu whispered as the memories came flooding back.

"A pair of Floatzels was it? Hmm. Hear that, Blitz?" snickered Umbreon, "Maybe we are not so different after all, now I'm no psychic-type like my Espeon counterparts, but let me tell you exactly what your future holds." He took a step forward. "First, you shall illuminate us as to where these two are now. Second," another step, "You shall live peacefully in your... do you call this a den? Well, your pitiful excuse for a den, for the remainder of your days. Now..." Another step. "Let's see if it happens."

As soon as the Umbreon had taken the third step Horu let loose a stone edge attack. Where it landed just millimetres in front of the Umbreons feet. "Take another step and it'll be your last" snarled Horu. "The floatzels where going north from here at a speed where they would've crossed the region by now. You will never catch them" Horu started to sway on the spot as he slowly fell forwards and landed face first on the cold hard ground. Behind him stood Blitz having just struck Horu in the middle of the back knocking him out. "I weren't going to let you have all the fun" he said laughing.

Well, who would have thought it? The weakling did have a bit of spirit in him! The Umbreon inclined his head in amused approval. "What now, then?" inquired he, this was a dead end. Wherever those Floatzels were in a hurry, and we don't even know if they are our targets. This venture of yours has come to naught."

"Well there no need to be such an arse about it is there" scowled Blitz. "But if you think your so brilliant at tracking you find these Floatzels and lead the way" Blitz growled. "Look at me I'm a heartless fool who knows everything about tracking" Blitz muttered to himself.

"Are you blind and deaf?" countered Yozora harshly, "They are long gone, and the trail is as cold as the skin of a Vanilluxe. Even if we found them, the only way we'd catch them was if they settled somewhere, which isn't what it sounded like. Face it, you thick vermin: both our goals have just slipped through our grasps."

"No yours has, mine hasn't yet" Blitz said calmly. "I haven't gave up yet so my goal is still in my hand" As Blitz said this he started to leave the cave. Then without looking at Yozora he said plainly and simply "your wounds are healed you have no need to follow me anymore. You choose where you go" Blitz was near tears for loosing the only thing that he could say was his friend. Then he ran and ran trying to get away from the scene he just witnessed and caused.

"What a waste," muttered the Umbreon under his breath, "All this time searching for a Buizel or Floatzel pair, and all we came across was this pathetic specimen." He looked at the Sandslash. "And a pity. The hunt has concluded, but you are not my victim to spare or end. I suppose you live to fight another day." Yozora spat on the crumpled, unconscious body of the Buizel's old teacher and simply trudged away. "Damn you, vermin!"he shouted to the sky, "May you burn for the remainder of time! May you be twice damned for the false hopes you instilled in me! May you be thrice damned for shattering them!"

"Look there's no need to shout" Blitz said quietly. He had simply walked back to the cave to remind Yozora to exercise the injured muscles regularly. "I never put false hope in you it was all you. And you are the one who destroyed it" now Blitz looked serious. "Oh, don't forget to exercise those injured muscles regularly" with that Blitz walked of again.

"Leave me be!" snarled the Umbreon, "I shall not forgive this! May you never find your goal, never know that which you seek. You call me heartless? Maybe I am. But what you have done to me, such is downright cruel. You don't deserve your answers!" After that, he howled in rage and insanity, leaping at Blitz with his claws extended, this time ready to kill.

"Do you really think you can kill me?" blitz snarled as he side stepped and threw an ice punch which hit Yozora in the side winding him. Then he turned and he ran for the hills. "I thought he was my friend, obviously not. Now I hunt alone again for my family" blitz whispered to himself.

When he was a fair distance away from the umbreon he stopped and he collapsed. He never noticed the shadowy figure following him.


End file.
